


Homestuck Royals Parody

by AthenaxVio



Category: Homestuck
Genre: First Homestuck fic, Multi, Royals-Lorde, its a parody, literally made this up in the shower, not even a fic, omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:29:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaxVio/pseuds/AthenaxVio





	Homestuck Royals Parody

Royals Parody

EB: it was just a stupid game.  
TG: now we're stuck in this place  
TG: there's no irony  
TT: The trolls are interesting  
GG: although, Karkat's kind mean  
GG: but in a good way(i guess?)

And everybody's like  
What the fuck  
Nevermind it's just Vriska  
What is Gamzee doing with a lighter?  
And Jade is there  
Furry ears, tail and all

And Aradia's  
Floating over frog temple omg  
This is the best day of Rose's life  
I'll tell you why  
Kanaya's kissing her in her sleep

And Nepeta ships it(ships it)  
Like Sol and his mind honey  
Eridan's throwing a fit  
Feferi's a fucking bitch  
Equius needs a towel(towel)  
He saw some weird-ass pony porn  
And there are no rules(no rules, no rules, no rules)  
When you live on Alternia

CG: LYING SACK OF FUCKING SHIT  
TA: Thii2 ii2 2uch a poiintle22 2ong  
TC: MiRaClEs :o)  
AT: uH, iM NOT SURE, hOW THIS WORKS,  
CA: kar fill buckets wwith me  
CG: FUCK NO  
GC: H3 H3 H3

And on earth we got  
Wayward Vagabond scribbling on the walls  
Doomed timelines and too many Dave's dying  
And Troll Will Smith  
Is a genius(At least in Karkles' mind)

In the club we got  
Karkat, Sollux, Equius, Kanaya  
Tavros, hoshit Gamzee is on fire  
We don't care  
This ain't a red rom quadrant affair

And we'll never be alive(alive)  
Gamzee's killing everyone  
KK has a lot of shit on his plate  
And has no time for Rezi's hate  
Dave was never cooler(cooler)  
'Xcept for his Bro of course  
And John's a dork(a dork, a dork, a dork)  
We're gonna die by meteors

Ooh ooh oh  
CC: GLUB GLUB GLUB, GLUB GLUB  
AA: and the ap0calypse is c0ming  
Ooh ooh oh  
CT: D--> I really need a towel  
AC: :33 < *ac wants karkitty to be purr mat33sprit*

These guys are ruining the song(song)  
Karkat's really sick of this shit  
He's pulling out his sickles  
And where the hell is Kanaya  
Tavros is crying(crying)  
Gog damnit Vriska stop it  
And Fef would rule(would rule, would rule, would rule)  
Were her planet not on fire

Thanks Gamzee.

 


End file.
